Spring In a Night
by Apple Pie
Summary: Selphie slips away from Garden for a spring festival, only to take a shortcut back and be cornered by... Zell? Zell & Selphie fans, gather 'round.


**Spring In a Night**

by Apple Pie

* * *

Breathing heavily, Selphie darted between the thick brushes and trees, sprinting through the soft grass of Balamb's forests. Twigs and branches threatened to snag at her, but she ran anyway, missing the gnarled limbs by mere inches. In spite of the night veiling most of her surroundings, she turned quick lefts and rights, moving liquidly through the green maze until finally, there was only silence behind her.

Pausing, she looked over one shoulder, seeing no one in the blue glow of moonlight. She smiled triumphantly, thinking of all the poor youths still trying to work their way through the first hedges.

Balamb knew how to throw a party. Or perhaps small-town festivities were at her heart. Either way, this was the first year Selphie had participated in the Spring festival, though she'd witnessed last year's from a Garden balcony.

After the night parade, there was dancing in the streets, as well as music and food that never seemed to end. Later, there was the so-called "rated" portion of the celebration, when youths took it upon themselves to turn every holiday into an event for sexual release.

Girls went first into the forests, to be followed by the males, who were supposedly allowed to do anything they pleased with their catch. Selphie was hardly waiting to test the theory, but she'd been dismayed to discover that the quickest way back to Garden was a shortcut through the very forest where the drunk carousing would be taking place.

"You better bring your nun chucks," was all Rinoa had said in response.

Selphie tried to bring her along, but earlier that day at lunch, the Sorceress had declined, claiming a evening with Squall. Of course Quistis had refused as well, polite as she'd been about it. After that, Selphie didn't bother asking the silent Irvine and Zell across the lunch table.

And she hadn't brought her nun chucks.

Now, resting against a large tree, she caught her breath, smiling inwardly. Either the lusty males who had eyed her in the street had decided not to chase or had given up in mid-pursuit. Times like this she liked being so small.

Turning, Selphie continued toward Garden's lights—and shrieked as she walked straight into a hard male body.

Powerful arms steadied her, resting lightly on her triceps. A low laugh echoed in her ears, and she looked up frantically, expecting some village rake.

"Zell!" she almost shouted. She had no time to say anything else. Without a word, he turned in an unexpected movement, hand clamping over her mouth as he brought her back against the tree. Eyes wide, she glared at him, then fell silent as she heard the rustle of leaves and branches. She hadn't been quite so far ahead of the male revelers, so it seemed.

They were both silent as footsteps came and went, accompanied by a few feminine laughs as girls were spotted and caught. Zell felt Selphie cringe a little at the sounds.

Finally, during a quiet spell, he released her, stepping back. She pounced on him immediately.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Selphie hissed, jabbing his shoulders. The blonde laughed, prying her hands away.

"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all. "I saw you running back when the festival was over. Couldn't help myself," he grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to come?" Selphie asked.

"I didn't," Zell answered shortly, shrugging. "I just wanted to make sure you made it back with your honor intact."

She attacked him again, earning more laughter from him. "You're most welcome," he wheezed after she had landed a good punch in his stomach.

Selphie sighed, looking at him. "How'd you get in front of me?"

"Said the nun chuck fighter to the martial artist."

At her confused look, Zell continued. "You're trained for precision. I'm trained for stamina," he smiled, loving to provoke her.

"You're obviously not trained for humility," she added, walking around him. He fell in step beside her, a comfortable silence falling.

"So you had fun?" Zell asked after a moment.

Selphie glanced at him, then looked at her feet as she walked over fallen branches. "Yeah, it was fun. You all need to come next year."

Zell sent an unamused glance to a passing tree where telltale sounds of pleasure floated through the air. "And catch a free ride with a Balamb filly? I hear they're almost as good as the fish that come into port," he remarked.

Selphie laughed, shaking her head. "Not for _that_," she clarified. "The festival and parade are fun."

They both heard the twig snap, but Zell reacted first, backing Selphie toward another tree. Shocked, she shrank back as he leaned in close, barring her on either side with his arms. A male shadow passed nearby and spared Selphie a glance, seeing that she was already occupied before continuing through the forest.

Selphie exhaled slowly. "I think we're more than convincing," she whispered, trying to quell the sudden fluttering in her stomach.

Zell stared down at her, smiling a little. Her skin was warm, and he wanted to keep holding her. "Just in case," he answered quietly. "Guys like to make their territory known."

She punched him in the stomach again, earning release from the tree.

"At least give me a, 'There's someone coming'," she said, walking again. "Then I'll know to back myself against a tree."

Zell followed, feeling strangely light-hearted. Maybe it was the moonlight and the way it hit her coffee-brown hair just right. Her eyes were darker by night. A green so dark that it approached black.

"So how were you so sure you weren't going to get caught by a less, ah," Zell ventured, "… lenient partner?"

Selphie looked up through the canopy of trees. "Actually, I was going to go back before _this_ started," she explained. "Then I got caught up in the square. They were selling raspberry tarts and chocolate croissants, and ice cream cones with—"

"I get it, I get it," Zell cut her short, growing hungry.

"Oh, but they were so good!" Selphie groaned, holding her stomach. "I ate about twenty different things."

Before he really knew what he was doing, Zell ran his gaze down the length of her. "Sure doesn't look like it."

Side-stepping the strangely intimate comment, Selphie laughed a little. "I was running on a full stomach, see. That's why you were able to catch me."

Zell smiled slowly. "Is that a challenge?" he stepped closer, making their shoulders bump.

Selphie faltered. "No," she answered, the word taking a large chunk of her pride with it.

Zell chuckled softly, edging away. Another silence descended, interrupted only by the muffled rustle of bodies against bodies. Selphie resisted the urge to roll her shoulders, as if ridding herself of the uncomfortable situation. Zell walked on, not bothered in the least. She wasn't _that_ innocent, was she?

At first she thought it was a bug. Selphie flicked at the touch on her arm, then realized she had simply spread a line of water across her skin. In unison with Zell, she looked up the sky just as a few more raindrops pattered on her skin.

"What's a spring festival without rain?" came Zell's easy voice. Selphie shook her head, blinking against the water drops. Without warning, Zell grasped her hand. "Come on," he said, laughing a little.

Selphie followed as the rain progressed to a steady fall. "I don't think we'll make it!" she shouted to Zell. Garden still loomed in the distance, dimmed now by the shower of water.

Reaching the protective canopy of a large oak tree, Zell pulled her ahead of him, ushering her under. Both teenagers took a moment to brush themselves off, briefly billowing their rain-spotted clothing.

"This ruins all the fun, doesn't it?" Selphie asked no one in particular, hands on her hips as she surveyed the forest.

Zell ran a hand through his hair, smirking a little. "Rain makes it all the more fun."

Selphie stared at him blankly. Eventually he broke into a laugh, brushing her cheek with his knuckle. "You're precious, Sel."

She flinched slightly, feeling the warmth of his touch slip away. "I've never seen you so…" the sentence trailed away.

Zell raised an eyebrow. "Relaxed?" he supplied.

Selphie smiled prettily. "Charming," she concluded.

He was possessed; he was sure of it. He didn't feel like himself. Strangely enchanted, Zell gazed at her silently, letting the compliment linger in the air. Selphie gazed back, a flicker of wariness in her features.

Zell smiled, looking away first. "The rain should let up in a little while."

Selphie blinked. "Oh." Stiffly, she hugged her arms against the slight chill. Zell watched the action, suddenly wishing for a jacket he could have offered. But there was another way to keep her warm.

He acted on the impulse before he could stop himself. "Selphie," he said softly to her back.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"There's someone coming."

She stared at him in confusion. Then, with no warning whatsoever, he stepped closer, pressing his hands against her waist until she felt the tree at her back. Surprise, maybe even a trickle of fear, coursed through her blood.

"Zell, what—" she started, hands reaching up reflexively to push him away.

He drove a hand through her hair, tilted her chin up, and plunged into hell.

Selphie's head swam in bright colors as she took a full second to realize that she was being kissed. By _Zell_. Gently, his mouth tugged at hers, soft, yet insistent. Making an incoherent sound, Selphie squirmed a little, an unfamiliar ache gathering low in her stomach. Her lips parted of their own accord, allowing him deeper access. She swayed, unbalanced.

Zell shifted, letting her cling to more of his weight, yet keeping her securely in his grasp. Slowly, his hand coasted down her back. Selphie arched against the caress, slipping farther and farther from reality.

Thunder rumbled.

They broke apart, breathing hard, arms still entwined. The rain continued to fall, lighter now, the only sound breaking the silence.

Selphie swallowed. "… Zell…"

His hold changed, passionate to comforting in less than a second. Sighing, he dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Hyne, Sel, I'm sorry," he said, voice muffled. "I don't know what got into me."

Selphie relaxed a little. "It's… okay," she managed.

Gently, he released her, stepping back. Selphie gathered her scattered wits, her skin still tingling from his touch. Zell gazed at her apologetically. Holding out a hand, he nodded toward Garden's lights.

"Come on, let's go quick."

A little lost for words, Selphie laid her hand in his, walking alongside him as they ventured out into the light drizzle. The air was thick with everything they wouldn't say. The silence stretched for the remaining walk through the forest and continued as they crossed the grassy field where Garden was grounded.

They were still silent when they entered the gate… walked through the main lobby… took a turn down the dorm hallways…

Zell stopped outside Selphie's room, hand still clasping hers. She gazed at him, still feeling outside of herself, as if she were watching the scene in a movie.

"I… know how different I've been tonight," Zell said finally, slightly swinging their clasped hands. "I can't explain it, and I'm sorry if I scared you."

Selphie shook her head slightly. "Zell—"

"I just wanted you to know," he continued, fearing her rejection, "that I'm here if you ever need someone." He smiled a little. "That's why I wanted to be there when you came back through the forest."

In truth, he hadn't planned on it until he'd heard her willingness to go at lunch. Silently, he'd contemplated accompanying her, then decided against it in favor of simply watching out for her safety.

Selphie was still. Utterly still. "Zell…"

He waited, looking at her. The seconds ticked by.

"… Thank you," Selphie said quietly. She felt strangely relieved. On impulse, she stood on tip-toe and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night," she smiled, walking slowly to her door. Once opened, she stepped inside, looking over her shoulder. Zell smiled back, a bit of the old Zell in him now. Closing her door, Selphie leaned back against the cool metal, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. What a night it had been. She wasn't entirely certain why the thought of being with Zell didn't protest against all her logic. They'd been nothing but friends during the day, and had turned into something else completely by night. Maybe things between them would change. Maybe not. Who knew.

Selphie smiled a little, feeling warm. "I knew I'd like that festival."

* * *

A/N: I realized today that I hadn't written a Zell/Selphie in _years_. So here's one for the fandom. I've really only read one or two Z/S stories that were passionate as well as the stereotypical sweet, fun, and lovey-dovey. And maybe I made Zell a bit too suave in this little interlude, but hey, sometimes a mood changes people. :P 


End file.
